User blog:Magic Crackles/Royals vs Rebels
I know a lot of people get confused by what defines someone as a Royal or a Rebel. Rebels Royals Of course these two pages have very good definitions and discussions as to why everyone is what they are, but I decided to sorta compile them all onto this page. Just for fun and for interest. Rebels- Generally Rebels are someone who don''t want to follow their destiny. Not always evil. *C.A. Cupid- She doesn't actually have a destiny, but does believe that everyone should follow their true hearts, which may involve going against their destiny. *Cedar Wood- Wants to be a "real girl", which is part of her destiny, but also wants to lie, which isn't part of her destiny, which maybe why she's a Rebel, as she want both. *Cerise Hood- Has two destinys, and probably doesn't want to follow one of them or both. Her mere existence is a symbol of rebellion. *Hunter Huntsman- Doesn't want to kill animals, and wants to be with Ashlynn, both of which aren't part of his destiny. *Kitty Cheshire- Its unclear, but obviously there is some part of her destiny which she doesn't like, whether its being a minor character or being permenantly in cat form (both of which are theories). *Madeline Hatter- Likes her destiny, but believes in others choosing their own destiny, which is why she is a Rebel. *Raven Queen- Doesn't like her destiny, wants to change it. Simple. *Sparrow Hood- Making music isn't part of his future, and he wants it to be. Royals- Usually Royals are people who want to follow their destinys. Not always royalty. *Apple White- Likes her destiny, and wants to follow it. Simple *Ashlynn Ella- Fulfills her destiny well, but loves Hunter, who isn't her future partner, other facets of her destiny she also appears to not enjoy. *Blondie Lockes- Possibly only wants to be associated with Royals so people believe she is royalty. Whether she actually likes her destiny is unclear. *Briar Beauty- Doesn't really like her destiny, but is willing to follow it. *Daring Charming- Wants to follow his destiny due to the perks of being a prince. *Dexter Charming- Isn't actually following his destiny, as he loves a character that doesn't require a Prince Charming, but still probably wants to follow his destiny besides this. *Duchess Swan- Wants to be recognized as Royalty (not as a royal), and seeming most royalty are Royals, that who she is affiliated, not to keen on her destiny. *Hopper Croakington II- Likes his future, although not to keen on the amphibian side to it. Kind of breaks his destiny by falling in love with Briar, but his story only requires a princess, whether its is a specific princess is not clear. *Lizzie Hearts- Likes her future and likes the prospect of being queen, possibly doesn't like the negative figure she casts. Lots of different things drive characters to choose either side, whether it be a hatred of their future, a liking to their future, fear of going "poof" or forbidden love. Some characters like some aspect of their story, but not other aspects, which could cast them as either side. Category:Blog posts